Under My Spell
Under My Spell is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the thirty-fifth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fifth case in the Vexation Woods district of Evergrace. Plot After the robbery of body parts by a mysterious thief, Katelyn and the player then headed to Sienna Creighton’s witch hut by the local Vexation River, only to enter and find the body of witch’s apprentice Naomi Woodford, hanging from the ceiling and her eyes strangely missing. They then suspected the victim's mentor and local witch Sienna Creighton before they investigated the magykal shop that the victim and Sienna ran. They then suspected Dmitri after finding out that he got herbal concoctions from the shop for his asylum, as well herbalist Kat Ingleton, who told them that she taught Naomi all about herb knowledge. They then found out that the killer wrote a threat to the victim on the back of a page from the Malleus Maleficarum before Sophia told them that she found traces of dirt and blood from a local hollow in the woods. Katelyn and the player trudged through the woods, following the trail of dirt and blood to the local hollow, pentagrams and devilish symbols carved into the wood around. The clearing had a big pentagram carved into the middle, and according to a book owned by gothic student Payton Underwood, she required “blood of the sinners” to summon and speak to Lucifer himself. They also suspected gothic bartender Fleur Pennington after discovering her list of new concoctions of a special drink, involving blood, goat tongues, and many other assorted drinks. After discovering that Kat was disappointed that Naomi used her knowledge of herbs for good, a black cat meowed and walked up to them, eyeballs hanging from the cat’s mouth. After the player and Katelyn attempted to chase the cat, the cat fled away, leaving them in the dust. Despite this, they interrogated suspects again and found the lost eyeballs inside a hollow stump, eventually gathering all the evidence to arrest Sienna guilty of the homicide. Sienna refused the accusations, telling them that they would be cursed by the voodoo gods for trying to accuse a witch of homicide. She then cracked and confessed to the homicide, telling them that Naomi was a lying wench for what she did to her life. Sienna then told them that Naomi had started sleeping with her husband, Vincent Creighton, soon after she took the young woman on as an apprentice. When she found out, she was immensely furious at her apprentice, even threatening to kick Naomi out. Naomi then apologized and agreed to never do it again. However, that past night, Sienna caught the victim and her husband fooling around, which made Sienna snap. As she made a voodoo doll of the victim, she eventually decided to make her apprentice face the punishment of being a "witch" for stealing her husband. She then asked Naomi to see her, rendered her unconscious with a herbal concoction and hanged Naomi. Sienna then threatened the detectives to stay back as she revealed a voodoo doll of Katelyn in her hand, a pin poised over her heart, however Sienna was then knocked unconscious by Payton. Katelyn and the player then arrested Sienna and sent her to trial. At the trial, Judge Dosett gave Sienna fourty years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Katelyn got a call from Chief Wakefield, saying that he had bad news. When the player and Katelyn got back to the station, the Chief told the junior detective that the Crow had sent a message to her, telling her that they admired her ambitions, but the Crow wouldn't wait for the team to catch up to them before flying away. Believing the Crow was planning something before they escaped the district, the player and Felix headed back to the hollow where the team found Naomi's eyeballs previously, soon finding some torn paper. After the player restored the paper to reveal anatomical diagrams, they then sent them to Jason, who confirmed that the anatomical designs was surgical processes on numerous parts of the body, including heart implants, limb reattachment and other organ implants. Suspecting that the Crow may be creating a manmade human or something drastic, the coroner then told them that Payton's fingerprints were on the papers, prompting them to talk to Payton. Payton then revealed that she found them in the magykal shop, prompting them find a safe full of organs in the shop. They then questioned Sienna, who told them that the Crow asked her to take the organs from deceased asylum patients. Meanwhile, Katelyn told the player that she needed to do something, which was to reconnect with her sister. Despite the sisters seeing each other in their murder investigations, she hadn't talked to Kyndall in a while outside them. After they retrieved Katelyn's locket of the twin sisters, they then headed to visit Kyndall in her apartment, where Katelyn told her sister that life was short and she wanted to spend time more with her sister. Kyndall then told her sister that she was growing up and she was proud of her twin sister. The sisters then hugged each other and Kyndall invited them to go out for dinner. After all the events, the player and Felix reported back to Chief Wakefield, who told the team that they would need to catch the Crow before they committed their plans of "a manmade human". Soon after, they received a call from Dmitri Wendell, telling them that an explosion had occurred in the asylum and that several patients were trying to escape. Summary Victim *'Naomi Woodford' (found dead hanging from a noose, her eyes missing) Murder Weapon *'Hanging' Killer *'Sienna Creighton' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect has read the Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect uses Formol disinfectant Appearance * The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect has read the Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect uses Formol disinfectant Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect has read the Malleus Maleficarum Appearance * The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect has read the Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect uses Formol disinfectant Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect has read the Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect uses Formol disinfectant Appearance * The suspect has a mud stain Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot tying. *The killer has read the Malleus Maleficarum. *The killer uses Formol disinfectant. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has a mud stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Witchy Hut. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cauldron of Tools, Torn Pieces; Murder Weapon Found: Hanging) *Examine Cauldron of Tools. (Result: Witch Talisman; New Suspect: Sienna Creighton) *Interrogate Sienna about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Magykal Shop) *Investigate Magykal Shop. (Clues: Broken Clipboard, Locked Box) *Examine Broken Clipboard. (Result: Faded Clipboard Restored) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Order Form Revealed; New Suspect: Dmitri Wendell) *Question Dmitri Wendell if he knew the victim. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Herbs; New Suspect: Kat Ingleton) *Question Kat about if she knew the victim. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Threat to Victim) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read the Malleus Maleficarum) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knot tying) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Local Hollow. (Clues: Faded Book, Locked Journal, Spool of Rope) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Satanic Rituals; New Suspect: Payton Underwood) *Question Payton about the blood in the hollow. (Attribute: Payton has read the Malleus Maleficarum) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Journal Unlocked; New Suspect: Fleur Pennington) *Question Fleur Pennington about the murder. (Attribute: Fleur has read the Malleus Maleficarum and knows knot tying) *Examine Spool of Rope. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Formol disinfectant; New Suspect: Shop Shelves) *Investigate Shop Shelves. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Vial of Poison) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Talisman Restored) *Examine Talisman. (Result: Talisman Revealed) *Question Kat about the talisman. (Attribute: Kat has read the Malleus Maleficarum and knows knot tying) *Examine Vial of Poison. (Result: Vial Tag) *Analyze Vial of Poison. (09:00:00) *Ask Dmitri about the poison he gave to Naomi. (Attribute: Dmirti uses Formol disinfectant, has read the Malleus Maleficarum and knows knot tying) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Witch's Worktable. (Clues: Faded Book, Spilled Blood Vial, Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Jar of Goat Tongues Restored) *Confront Fleur about stealing from the witch hut. (Attribute: Fleur uses Formal disinfectant) *Question Payton about stealing blood from Naomi. (Attribute: Payton uses Formal disinfectant and knows knot tying) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Curses Revealed) *Examine Book's Writing. (Result: Sienna's Writing; Attribute: Sienna has read the Malleus Maleficarum) *Confront Sienna about cursing the victim. (Attribute: Sienna knows knot tying and uses Formal disinfectant) *Investigate Hollow Center. (Clues: Hollow Stump, Naomi's Necklace) *Examine Hollow Stump. (Result: Victim's Eyeballs) *Analyze Victim's Eyeballs. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Naomi's Necklace. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons in the Dark (5/6). (No stars) Demons in the Dark (5/6) *Investigate Local Hollow. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Wet Papers) *Examine Wet Papers. (Result: Anatomical Papers) *Analyze Anatomical Papers. (03:00:00) *Ask Payton Underwood why she had the anatomical papers. (Reward: Witchy Hat) *Investigate Magykal Shop. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Jars of Organs) *Analyze Jar of Organs. (09:00:00) *Confront Sienna about getting organs for the Crow. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Check on Katelyn following the Crow's message. *Investigate Witchy Hut. (Clue: Faded Locket) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Locket Photos Revealed) *Help Katelyn reconnect to her sister, Kyndall. (Reward: Burger) *Answer Dmitri's phone call. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Vexation Woods